


¡ (UN)LUCKY DAY ! ♡ JAEYONG

by minheepo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Shopping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minheepo/pseuds/minheepo
Summary: ♡ ## Tal vez el día de suerte para Taeyong es junto a una cartera de hello kitty, coca cola y papitas.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 9





	¡ (UN)LUCKY DAY ! ♡ JAEYONG

𝐣𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐣𝐚𝐞𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧 + 𝐥𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐚𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐠   
**♡**

Lee Taeyong es el chico más lindo que puedes haber visto y también la terrible definición de la mala suerte.

Y por mas que quisiera negarlo no podía, si tenía muchas razones para pensar en ello, la idea no se alejaba de su cabeza sin embargo siempre quiso creer que asi su destino lo quería; pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más comenzaba a convencerse de que no era así.

Como su día especial en la escuela secundaria, era el día donde podía mostrar sus dotes de canto junto a su salón de clases y de la cual se había preparado por casi un mes pero oh, justamente en la parte que le tocaba su solo el micrófono dejo de funcionar ¡a pesar de haber estado normal en toda la presentación! O cuando su propia madre se equivoco a la hora de preparar su desayuno, agregándole leche de almendras siendo que el es alérgico y bueno no es necesario contar el resto.

Con el aire chocandole el rostro, el pequeño castaño está de regreso a su casa luego de dar un largo paseo, sin antes dirigirse a hacer sus compras del día, que consistía en dulces para pasar la tarde frente al ordenador.

Y ahora que recordaba el planeaba poder pedirle su número telefónico a Jaehyun, el lindo chico que atendía en la tienda que frecuentaba y que llego a preguntarle su nombre pasando mucha vergüenza.  
El castaño intentaba olvidar como luego de haber formulado tal pregunta al estar nervioso; termina abriendo la botella de gaseosa luego de haberla estado moviendo en su mano largo rato y ¡Pum! Termino con las manos y parte del rostro mojado.

La vergüenza había hecho que Taeyong saliera casi corriendo con sus demás compras en la mano pero lo que no llego a ver es una tierna sonrisa en el otro chico al ver lo "torpe" que era, pero claro eso no lo sabe él.

Taeyong pensaba en si en caso todo saliera mal y Jaehyun lo empezaba a ver raro tendría que empezar a ir a la otra tienda- que estaba mucho más cerca a su casa pero la señora que atendía era una gruñona- y tenía miedo de encontrarse con ella.

A tan solo una cuadra con pequeños mechones sobre su rostro que intentaba acomodar todo el tiempo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por lo que pronto terminaría por hacer, empujó la puerta de luna haciendo que una pequeña campana suene al entrar. Un ambiente acogedor y caliente lo recibió haciendole sonreír un poco para luego escuchar a esa masculina pero a la vez dulce voz del chico detrás del mostrador, un buenas tardes llego a sus oídos.

Con algo de alivio y decepción -porque sí, a pesar de haberse negado y haber estado seguro de su futuro el quería pedirle su número de teléfono.- se dirige hacia las máquinas en busca de su gran preciada coca-cola y unas papitas para pasar sus horas de juego diarias junto a su grupo de amigos.

Antes Taeyong se asegura de tener el dinero completo en la pequeña billetera de hello kitty -larga historia- y se dirige con nervios a pagar lo que llevaría el día de hoy.

-Buenos tardes Taeyong ¿Todo esto, verdad?- Habla Jaehyun, el chico de los lindos hoyuelos y agradable sonrisa. El castaño quiere decir que sí, que es lo más obvio, pero solo llega a asentir tontamente con las mejillas aún rojas de la vergüenza. Negándose a hacer contacto visual o hablar porque probablemente -muy probablemente- podía decir alguna tontería frente a él, ¿Lo harás Taeyong? se preguntaba.

Es llamado a tierra al escucharlo decir el monto en unos ratos después, por lo que apresuradamente saca la pequeña billetera sin notar la tierna mirada de este sobre él.- Me gustaría saber donde conseguiste el diseño de hello kitty....- ¿hello kitty? Oh. El castaño por fin en todo el momento que estuvo frente a él levanta su mirada encontrándose ahora con una coqueta.- Pero lo que mas me gustaría es tu número.

Las mejillas de Taeyong se tiñen nuevamente de rojo, intenta aclarar su voz y dice lo primero que cruzó por su mente.- ¿Coqueteas con todos los que vienen a comprar?

El de hoyuelos toca su barbilla tomando la acción de estarlo pensando y sonríe.- Solo con el chico lindo que compra coca cola y papitas.

¿Acaso no le cansa el rostro de tanto estar sonriendo? Fue lo que el castaño piensa y sin pensar susurra.- _"Eres un bobo, si supieras que pensaba preguntarte lo mismo."_

Se calla al instante al darse cuenta que aun así lo dijo demasiado alto para que alguien mas pueda oír.- ¿Prefieres que yo te dé mi número?- Una sonrisa socarrona se crea en los labios de Jaehyun, las mejillas de Taeyong se vuelven a teñir y frunce el ceño. Coge el teléfono que el azabache le tendía, escribió su número y su nombre junto a una estrellita. Una acción muy tierna pensó Jaehyun.

-Esperaré tu mensaje, no te tardes. - Regresa el celular para luego retirarse del lugar sin antes sacarle la lengua a modo de juego y llega a escuchar un _"tenlo por seguro"_ por parte de el cajero.

" _¿Así que, pensabas preguntarme lo mismo? ;)_ "

Su celular vibra en su bolsillo significando que ha recibido un mensaje, al desbloquearlo sonríe a la pantalla al leer el peculiar saludo y se apresura en contestar, al parecer hoy era su día de suerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un one shot que tenia escrito desde el año pasado, quiero pedir disculpas primero por recién subirlo y lo malo que escribía en ese entonces (aun lo hago pero igual) :-(
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y déjenme sus opiniones uwu


End file.
